War and Peace
by xxz0eyxx
Summary: Tori and Blaize are best friends who fall though a portal which connects enterra with earth. They just happen to fall into different parts of it! They find friends along the way who protect them from danger. MushramboxOC SagoxOC
1. Through the Portal

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo. The portal idea is owned by "c0nV3Rs3-LuVr" thankyou for the permission and i hope you enjoy my story I love you!  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and review ^_^ xx

Tori and Blaize are best friends who fall though a portal which connects enterra with earth. They just happen to fall into different parts of it! They find friends along the way who protect them from danger. MushramboxOC SagoxOC

**_Blaize:_**  
**_Appearance: _**Quite tall (comes up to Mushrambo's eyes.) Very pale skin. Long dirty blonde wavy hair reaches her hips. Perfect curves and slim and toned figure. Electric, piercing violet eyes, thick black eyeliner and mascara. Dark blue skinny jeans, fitting her figure, perfectly. A fitted, plain black camisole hugged her curves in all the right places. Plain black converses with purple laces. She looked like a model. She bought a bracelet with lightning bolts on it from a magic shop. Once she put it on - she couldn't get it off again.  
**_Personality: _**Loves to fight. Short tempered. A guys kinda girl. Sometimes speaks when spoken too. Active. Treats people how they treat her (but can be a bitch when she wants to be one.) Not tomboyish but not girly (she could be a model or boxer.) Always getting into trouble. Outgoing. Likes to start a riot.

**_Tori:_**  
**_Appearance:_** Average height (same as Sago.) Slightly tanned skin. Short brown straight hair reaching her shoulders. Slim figure. Hazel eyes. Thin black eyeliner and mascara. Black leggings. Short light denim mini skirt. A loose, plain white camisole. Black and blue converses with white laces. Dark blue framed glasses. She looked like a smart girl. She brought a necklace with a peace charm on it - because she loves animals - from a magic shop - she also couldn't get it off once she put it on.  
_**Personality:**_ Hates fighting. Keeps her temper. Shy around guys. Makes conversations. Non-active but not lazy. Nice girl. More girly than tomboyish. Sensible. Innocent. Likes to keep the peace. Non-outgoing.

**Ages:**  
Kutal: 21 Mushrambo: 19 Blaize: 19 Sago:17 Tori: 17 Mushra: 16 Ray: 6 Sen: 6 Estea: 4

**Chapter One **

"Tori! Breakfast!" Tori looked at the clock: 7:00am. She yawned and stretched before stepping out of bed. "Morning, Frost." She petted her fluffy white cat before walking downstairs. "Morning, Mum, Dad." She kissed them both before sitting at her place in the dining room table, grabbing some toast.  
"Your Father is going on a buisness trip, Tori." Her Mother was saying. "He'll be gone for a couple of months. I've been asked to go with him, so you'll be living here with Mike for that time."  
"Tori, what are you going to be doing today?" Her older brother, Mike, walked into the room and grabbed some toast. "Is Blaize coming round today?" He grinned. Tori knew he fancied her, and had once caught them making out at a party without Blaize knowing it was Tori's brother.  
"Going-oh yeah! Mum, Dad? I'm going on a road trip with Blaize for a few weeks. We leave tomorrow so she'll be staying here tonight." Tori explained, then turned to Mike. "So yeah...um...packing and for the night." She saw the expression plastered on his face. "But not with you." She turned around and carried on eating her breakfast.  
"That will be...lovely?" Her Mother said, unsure. Tori's mum wasn't that fond of Blaize. The reason's were clear: She was older than Tori and the same age as Mike. She was pretty and flirty. She had a short temper. She gets into a lot of fights. And most of the mothers around the town knew she'd been with their son's. Overall, she was the complete opposite of her daughter. Mike and Tori's dad loved her and thought she was great fun.  
"So what time is she coming round?" Mike asked. Already flexing his muscles.  
"2." She replied, taking the plates into the kitchen and began washing them.

When she finished, she went upstairs and jumped into the shower. She dried herself off and dried her hair. She then dressed in her usual attire: leggings, skirt, camisole and converse's before putting on her makeup.

**[At the same time as Tori]**  
"Blaize! Get the fuck up!" Blaize looked at the clock: 9:30am. "No! Wake me at 11!" She yelled back before shoving the pillow over her head.  
"Now! You bitch!"  
"Fine!" She got out of bed, showered, got dressed, did her hair and makeup then made her way downstairs. Kids were running everywhere, loud and hyper-active - just the usual.  
"Hi, Blaize." A guy her age, looked at her tastefully.  
"Fuck off, Rick." She replied. She walked out of the door. Making her way to Tori's house.

**[With Tori]**  
"She'll be here any minute." Tori said, to Mike.  
_-Knock Knock-_  
She went to open the door. "Hey!" Tori said energetically.  
"Hi." Blaize replied, in her usual bored tone.  
Blaize stopped in the doorway. "What?" Tori asked.  
"1) Your brother and 2) wasn't your necklace plain silver?" She replied.  
"Ohh, yeah! It was like that this morning." Sure enough, the silver peace charm now had a blue jewel in it. She turned around to see what the '1)' was. "Mike! Put your shirt on!"  
"It's too hot in here!" He complained, looking at Blaize.  
"Blaize, your bracelet is purple." Her bracelet was a silver bangle with silver lightning bolts studded around it - the lightning bolts were purple outlined in silver and the background was silver aswell.  
"Let's go to the shop and ask about it. Bye Mike." Blaize said.  
"See ya, Blaize!"  
"Bye." Tori said.  
She shut the front door behind them. Tori decided to run down the porch stairs and tripped. As she fell she grabbed hold of Blaize. They were about to hit the floor when a black hole appeared and sucked them into a vortex.  
"A two way tunnel!" Tori shouted.  
They tried to latch onto each other when they were pulled into seperate tunnels. "No!" They both shouted.

**[Tori]**  
I stopped falling "Ooff!" I landed on the hard ground. I stayed lying there for a while before I finally stood up. I was in a forest. Something pressed into my back.  
"Who are you!" Someone demanded. They sounded like a boy. I turned around. A boy about 16 who had lavender hair, and orange plated armour over black clothes with a gold crown on his forehead, was pointing a gold staff at my back. He was a bit shorter than I was, meaning he looked like a little boy rather than a teenager.  
"Where am I?" I asked him.  
He gave me a look Blaize would love 'what-the-fuck' "Uuur...Enterra, duh!" He said sarcastically. "Now who are you? And where are you from?"  
"Earth and my name is Tori?" I said.  
"So you're human!" He had a look of shock plastered on his face.  
"Yeah. What are you?"  
"Enterran. I'm Mushra." He said, he dropped his staff. "Sago! Mushrambo!" He shouted. Two more guys appeared from behind him. One had voilet hair, black clothes with red armour outlined in gold with matching boots, a lilac cape and a red samurai sword sheath. He looked about 19. The other wore green trousers, a blue top and boots, a blue cape and a helmet with three blue jewels in the shape of a triangle in looked like he was my age. "She's human!" He said to them.  
"Human?" The guy in blue asked.  
"What are you doing here?" Mushra asked me.  
"I...fell?" I said. I wasn't sure how I actually did get here. Me and Blaize just..."Blaize!" I whispered. I ran through the trees trying to look for her.  
"Where are you going? Your in danger if you go around unprotected! Other enterran's might kill you!" Mushra said as he appeared infront of me on a hoverboard.  
"I have to find my friend! What do you mean I might be killed?" I stopped and looked around.  
"There are two of you?" The guy in blue asked as he stopped next to me.  
"Yeah. We both fell through some kind of black hole and went through different tunnels! I have to find her!"  
"You can't go alone. Anyone will try and kill you. There are no other humans left on this planet." The guy with violet hair said as though everyone knew that.  
"Why don't we go with her? We can protect you!" Mushra said, punching a fist into his other hand.  
"I don't know...Blaize normally fights people if someone does anything..."  
"So is he your guardian?" The guy in blue said.  
"No...human too. And it's 'she' not 'he'"  
"We'll come anyway!" Mushra said.  
"Well...if you really want too...okay." I said.  
"Oh! Yes! Sago, Mushrambo this is Tori. Tori, the guy in blue is Sago and he's Mushrambo."

**[Blaize]**  
I opened my eyes and sat up. Forest. Great "Tori?" I looked around me. She wasn't there "Tori!" I shouted. The bushes behind me rustled. I stood up and my instincts kicked in, I turned to the sound and paced backwards. I bumped into something...or someone. I turned around. A huge bug was standing behind me.  
"Human!" He shouted. 'Whoa! This thing talks?' I stood there, waiting for him to do something. He did. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled it. I kicked him in the shin, he let go of my hair and I ran. Straight into another bug. I was surrounded by loads of them, and they were slowly coming towards me. A hand grabbed my throat and squeezed the air out of my lungs and I passed out.

**[With Tori]**  
Tori was shouting for Blaize. Sago covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Shh." He whispered and pointed into a clearing with some bug enterrans. They were laughing.  
"What shall we do with the human?" One of them said.  
"Push her off a cliff."  
"Hang Her."  
"Stab her."  
"Hand her in."  
"Give her to us!" Mushra shouted as he entered the clearing. "Hyper flame!" Now he wore red armour covering his body and a red pheonix helmet covered the top half of his face. He was followed by Sago who yelled: "Hydro power!" and wore blue trousers, a blue top and boots, with a blue cape. He also had horns on his head and blue hair, bat wings and a blue cape.  
"Stay here, you'll be safe." Mushrambo said as he left.  
A fight began. Everytime someone got stabbed they turned into cards. One bug was left, he ran and picked up Blaize by her hair and threw her at Mushrambo. "Take her then." Mushrambo caught her and the bug tried to escape she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a penknife. She held the blade and flung it at the bug enterran. She got him right in the back.  
He turned around to face her. "Why you little-"  
"-Little? You must be mistaken. Bug's are supposed to be the small ones so you can step on them. Duh." She said it as though it was a fact. Mushra laughed at her outburst before finishing the bug off with his spear. He passed her penknife back to her. She put it away. "Ooff!" Tori ran over and squeezed the life out of Blaize.  
"Okay. Tori we have been without each other for longer than this before you know."

**[Later that evening]**  
Blaize had been introduced to the guys by Tori who introduced them back to her. Blaize now sat under a tree, quietly thinking to herself. Nothing in particular crossed her mind. She was just...well...thinking.  
Tori however was sat talking to Sago and Mushra.  
"So what's your family like?" Sago asked, Tori.  
"My parents? Well, my dad is a buisnessman and he's funny and likes to be tidy. My mum works with my dad but she's more of a serious person. My brother, well, my brother likes girls" she whispered "especially Blaize" before talking normally again "and he's very messy."  
"So you have a big family then?" Sago asked, and Tori nodded a reply.  
"What's your family like Blaize?" Mushra asked.  
Blaize looked up and paused before answering: "I live with twenty people. None of them are related to me." She stood up and walked into the trees before sitting on a rock and staring at the water.  
'I don't understand'. "I don't understand?" Mushra asked after thinking the question.  
"It means she lives in a foster home." Sago said.  
"A pervy one aswell." Tori chuckled silently to herself. Mushrambo heard her, 'why is that so funny?' He thought. He looked over to where Blaize was once sat.  
Tori screamed as a huge - and I mean, huge - yellow cat walked through the bushes.  
"What? Oh, it's just Kutal, Tori." Sago said as he was bombarded with kittens - three of them to be precise. One wore pink, another blue and the final one wore green.  
"We have company? Oh a human!" Kutal said holding out his hand to Tori to show he wasn't going to hurt her. My name is Kutal, my dear." Kutal said his name proudly.  
Tori took his hand warily as she thought 'he's not going to eat me is he?' "Tori." She replied.  
Mushrambo laughed before turning to Tori and saying "No, he won't."  
"I'm Ray!" Said the kitten in green.  
"I'm Sen!" Yelled the one in blue.  
"My name is Estea." Mumbled the one in pink shyly as she hid behind Kutal's huge leg.  
"They're my niece and nephews." Kutal said, also proudly as he beamed at each one of them.  
"Blaize!" Mushra called.  
"What!" Came a reply. Mushra looked shocked.  
"What did I do?" Mushra whispered to Tori.  
"Oh, don't worry, Mushra...she's always like that!" Tori reassured.  
"Okay then!" And with that he ran off into the trees to go and find Blaize.  
"Is she really always like that?" Kutal asked.  
"Only when she's in a bad mood." Tori laughed.

Mushra came back - without Blaize. He was rubbing the back of his head. "Well we did hear a scream." Tori laughed "what did she do?"  
"Put out her foot and I fell into a bloody tree." He said.  
Blaize walked out of the trees, smiling. "Watch the foot, shortie!" She said before walking up to Kutal and the kittens. "Hi. I'm Blaize." She held out her hand.  
He took her hand and gasped at how tightly she held his hand - it wasn't intentional it was just how she always shook hands.  
"Kutal. So you're a human aswell! This is fascinating! These are my nephews, Ray and Sen, and my niece, Estea." They waved but didn't say anything.  
Blaize sat down by her tree again. "Who's hungry?" Kutal asked.  
"I am!" Came a chorus from Ray, Sen, Estea, Sago, Mushra and Tori.  
"What about you Blaize? Mushrambo?" Kutal asked.  
"I'm not hungry, thanks." Blaize answered, truthfully. Since she'd been on enterra her appetite had completely gone. She felt as though she'd just eaten two roast dinners, a bag of crisps and a triple chocolate brownie - come to think of it - she'd felt like it all day.  
"I don't need to eat, at all, thanks Kutal." Mushrambo said.

**[Estea]**  
Once I had eaten, I walked slowly and warily over to Blaize. She was still sat under the tree, legs crossed and her head leaning back. Her eyes were closed. I stopped about two feet away from her and sat down just like she was - legs crossed. "You're really beautiful." I said to her. She opened her eyes and looked down at me.  
"Thankyou." She smiled "You're really cute."  
I blushed. "I thought humans only had blue, brown or green eyes?" I asked, as her piercing violet eyes met amber ones.  
"They do. But purple are rare." She replied. I saw her eyes soften at me. "I'm not a bad person, Estea. You don't have to be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly.  
"I'm not." I lied. "I just sense something about you...something strange...please don't be offended." I said truthfully.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I'm going to go to bed now. Bye Blaize." I stood up and walked backwards a few paces before running off to Uncle Kutal and saying goodnight.

**[Tori]**  
I looked over and saw Blaize watching after Estea as she ran away from her. Blaize's eyes glistened in the moonlight.  
I made my way over to her before sitting down next to her. "What's up?" I asked her.  
"Nothing." She replied.  
"What did Estea want?"  
"To talk about something."  
"Like what?"  
"She asked about my eyes. I told her she didn't have to be scared of me and she said she wasn't but she then said she could sense something strange about me."  
"Okay. Why didn't you eat anything?" I asked Blaize.  
"Not hungry. I feel like i've eaten two roast dinners, a bag of crisps and a triple chocolate brownie."  
"How long have you felt like that?"  
"Since we got here."  
"What's up?" I turned around and Sago was walking towards us. He sat down next to me, I hid a blush, but unfortunatley Blaize saw.  
"Nothing." She said quickly.

**[Mushrambo]**  
I was sat across from Tori, Blaize and Sago, leaning against the trees on the other side of the fire in the clearing. I could sense something strange from Blaize...but I didn't know what. "Mushrambo?" A small voice said. I looked down as Estea tugged on my cape.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"I'm scared." She said shyly. I sat up and chuckled.  
"Why?" I asked. "You have Kutal, Sago, Mushra, Me and your brothers to protect you." I said as she sat down and crossed her legs. She glanced away from me and I looked to see that she was looking at Blaize...  
"I have a strange feeling about Blaize...her eyes...why are they purple?" She asked. To be honest I hadn't noticed her eyes. I'd been avoiding to look at her because she was gorgeous and when I looked at her before I'd found it hard to look away.  
"Have you asked her?"  
"Yeah...she said they were rare for a human. Then she said she wasn't a bad person and she wouldn't hurt me. She also seemed offended when I said I sensed something strange from her..." She looked at me with suspicious eyes and a worried expression on her face.  
"Kutal?" I asked. He looked up and came over to Estea and me before sitting down. "Do you still have that kit? They one that tests blood to see what type of enterran someone is?"  
"Yes...why do you ask?" Me and Estea glanced at Blaize. He got the picture. "Blaize?" Kutal asked standing up. She stood up and walked over.  
"Yeah." She asked.  
"Would you mind taking a blood test?"  
"Why!" She walked backwards, and had a scared expression on her face.  
"To see if you're part enterran." I said. Her expression softened a bit.  
"Estea...I said you didn't have to be scared of me. But if it makes you feel better I'll do it-Wait!" She jumped out of the way as Kutal was about to stick a needle into her arm. I stood up thinking she was about to run away. She looked at me. Everyone else stopped talking and turned to see what was going on. "It won't hurt will it?" She looked really scared. "Aaa!" Blaize screamed as Kutal stuck it in her arm and drew blood from her.  
He smiled before he said "Only if you tense."  
"Well, I did so thanks for the warning." She said, boredly. "Hope you're happy now."  
Her face was naturally pale but she was gradually getting paler. She walked into the trees out of sight.  
"Don't go too far, Blaize!" Mushra shouted after her.  
"Shut up, Shortie!" She said back.

**[Kutal]**  
"Results." I said to Mushrambo. "Not an enterran and her blood type is O-. She has rare blood so I wouldn't doubt she has rare eyes. She's fully human."  
Mushrambo looked confused about something. "Why does something feel so strange about her then?" He asked me.  
"I don't know. But I do know she felt like she didn't have a choice for a blood test, Tori told me she hates needles. She must be pretty pissed off. She still hasn't come back..." I looked at the trees where she had left - she must have been gone for longer than ten minutes.  
"I'll go and look for her..." Mushrambo said, standing up.

**[Blaize]**  
I wasn't sat that far from where everyone else was. I was on a rock looking out at the water. Something confused me...why wasn't I tired? Or hungry? And why hadn't I had a fucking-I sensed someone was coming up behind me. I pulled out my pen knife and spun around, the person behind me grabbed my wrist with the knife in it, so I wouldn't stab them.  
"What do you want?" I asked Mushrambo. His crimson eyes met my violet ones. He didn't seem scared of them - some people on earth couldn't look at them because they called me a witch, thinking I could kill them if they looked at them for too long. "What?" I asked again. He just stood there and stared at my eyes. I looked away back at the water...'is he going to drown me?' I thought.  
"No." He said. I looked back at him. "I'm a telepath." I must have had a what-the-fuck expression on my face.  
"What do you want?" I asked him again.  
"To come and see if you were okay and that you hadn't passed out or been abducted."  
"Can you let go...or are my eyes too witchy for you aswell?" I asked him with my gritted.  
"Oh, so Mushra isn't the only one with an anger problem." He replied, dropping my wrist. He frowned and then went to grab my wrist again. I moved it out of the way. "Let me see." He commanded.  
"See what?" I asked, puzzled. I turned my back on him and looked at the wrist he had been holding. He had seen the mark I had been branded with back on earth. He grabbed my wrist from over my shoulder and pulled me around.  
"War?" He asked. I only looked at him. He let my wrist go. If looks could kill - he'd be dead four times over.

**[Tori]**  
"No! You could have just asked! She's not an enterran! She's just...different to other humans!" I said to Kutal.  
"I'm sorry, my dear. I know I should have asked but how would we know you wouldn't be lying?"  
"It's called trust. We trust you not to harm us." I replied.  
"Well, I apologise, Tori. Will you forgive me?"  
I couldn't stay mad at him. It just wasn't me - Blaize on the other hand, well - "Yeah, okay." I replied and gave him a hug, which he returned. "Has Blaize come back yet?" I asked him.  
"Not yet. Mushrambo just went out to look for her. She couldn't have gone far. I hope nothing's happened."

**[Blaize]**  
"Is it a scar?" Mushrambo asked me.  
"Yes."  
"How did-"  
"-Don't even ask."  
"Why not?" His facial expression showed he wasn't going to stop asking if I didn't give him a direct answer.  
"Because it's not something I like to talk about."  
"Did you do it yourself?"  
"Are you going to stop asking questions?"  
"I take that as a yes then. Why did you do it?"  
"Because-No I didn't!" I walked away from him hoping it was in the direction of everyone else. Strong arms picked me up from my legs and Mushrambo put me over his shoulder. "What the-put me down!"  
"Camp's this way." He didn't put me down until I was next to Mushra and Sago.

**[With Mushra, Sago and Blaize]**  
"Why did you have to have that test?" Mushra asked.  
"Because they thought I was half Enterran." Blaize replied.  
"Why?" Mushra asked.  
"Because of my eyes."  
"Why?"  
"They're a rare colour for a human."  
"Why?"  
"Because they are now shut up!" Blaize shouted and slapped Mushra round the back of his head.  
"Hey! What was that for?" Mushra yelled back as he pushed her backwards.  
"Because I felt like it, Shorty!"  
"I'm not short!"  
"And do you think I am? Look at the difference!"  
"Why you!" Mushra slapped Blaize round the face.  
Sago and Mushrambo stood up. Blaize was in shock and held her cheek with her hand. "That was uncalled for, Mushra." Sago said.  
"She hit me first!" He protested.  
"You're an enterran guy and she's a human girl!" Mushrambo shouted in his face.  
"I don't care if I'm a human girl or not! He's going down!" Blaize jumped Mushra and began punching him wherever his hands weren't. Mushrambo stood and watched - amazed about how helpless Mushra was. Sago was busy trying to rip them apart. "Stop! Blaize stop! Mushra stop! Stop!" He said.  
Mushra was now ontop of Blaize, holding her fists so she wouldn't hit him anymore. Sago pulled Mushra off of Blaize. She stood up and kicked Mushra in his...privates. She went for another kick but Mushrambo held her thigh before holding both her fists to his chest. 'Man she can put up a fight!' He thought.  
"Stop!" Mushrambo commanded her. He hadn't reaised how harsh he said it until she went as white as a sheet and stopped struggling. "I didn't mean to say it that harshly." Then he noticed that she was looking behind him. Mushrambo let her go and turned around. 'Nothing...?' He thought. He turned back to her, "What is it?" He asked.  
"I thought I saw...nothing. Never mind. I must be seeing things."

**[Blaize]**  
Tori...she was...surrounded by some kind of...mist...and then she vanished and re-appeared again...what is happening here?

**[Mushrambo]**  
So...something is happening to Blaize and Tori...and that's what she saw...I need to keep an eye on them...especially, Blaize...now there's something strange about Tori but Blaize...I don't know...


	2. Did you say, Jealous?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo. The portal idea is owned by "c0nV3Rs3-LuVr" thankyou for the permission and i hope you enjoy my story I love you!  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and review ^_^ xx

Tori and Blaize are best friends who fall though a portal which connects enterra with earth. They just happen to fall into different parts of it! They find friends along the way who protect them from danger. MushramboxOC SagoxOC

Ages:  
Kutal: 21  
Mushrambo: 19  
Blaize: 19  
Sago:17  
Tori: 17  
Mushra: 16  
Ray: 6  
Sen: 6  
Estea: 4

**Chapter Two**

[Blaize]  
Everyone was asleep...well...except for Mushrambo that is. I still wasn't hungry...what's going on? I don't miss home. I bet Tori does. Our homes are very different: She lives in a big white house and has a maid to come and clean for her - she doesn't get asked to do anything - and being the baby of the household, well, let's just say it's very different to being the eldest...

[Flashback]  
"Blaize! Get your skanky arse down here now!" My foster mother, Marian shouted.  
"What!" I yelled back to her.  
"Take the fucking kids to school and drop the triplets off to the nursery!" She ordered.  
"Can't Rick do it?" I asked as I flew down the banister.  
"I'm asking you! Besides, I don't think Rick is the one who smokes weed in their bedroom." "It's Rick!" I protested. I knew I wasn't perfect - but I would never touch the stuff.  
"Don't backchat me skank!" She backhanded me across the face. "Now do as you're told - or do you want to be sent back again!"  
I didn't want to be sent back, but it was better than this place by far. "Carrie! Ashley! Mick! Ray! Nina! Lauren! Chloe! Martin! Laura! Mitchell! Get your stuff we're going to school!" I shouted up the stairs as I walked into the downstairs bedroom. "Rob, Ellie, Steve. We're going to nursery. So get dressed." I woke up the triplets, they were quite young - young enough to be going to nursery - but they were quite capable of doing everything themselves.

I dropped the ten kids off at school and then walked down to the nursery. It was only at the end of the road.  
"Blaize! I don't wanna go nursery! I wanna go get ice-cream!" Ellie whined.  
"Yeah!" Rob said, agreeing with his sister.  
"Nursery sucks!" Steve chimed in.  
"We can go and get ice-cream after nursery, okay?"  
"NOW!" They all shouted at me. "Look, you three." I knelt down to their level. "If I don't get you to nursery on time, I'll get into trouble - and that means I won't take you to nursery or pick you up either. And you know what that means?" I said.  
"No-"  
"-Ice-"  
"-Cream" They finished off each other's sentance.  
"That's right. Now off you go. I'll probably be picking you up later so we'll get some then, okay?"  
"Okay! Bye Blaize!" They all hugged me at the same time before running inside. Even though they were annoying - like all the others - they were my favourites.

I got back to the foster home. As I was walking up the stairs someone grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me back down. "Where do you think you're going? The bedrooms this way!" "Fuck off, Joe!" I spat at him. He was a year older than I was and he was really strong he went to the gym whenever he could - boxing. He was Marian and Richard's biological son - so is Adam, he's my age. Rick is too even though he's fostered - like me. I was the only girl my age in the house. There were twenty of us all together: 10 kids who all went to school, 3 who went to nursery, Marian, Richard, Some old lady who cooks and would otherwise never come out of her room, Me, Joe, Rick, and Adam.  
"Come on slag! Adam said you were great!"  
"Get off, me!" I shouted. He slammed and locked his bedroom door and threw me on the bed. Before getting ontop of me-  
[End Flashback]

"Blaize!" I looked around and realised that Mushrambo was shouting for me.  
"What!" I snapped.  
"I asked what was wrong!"  
"Oh."  
"Well?"  
"Nothing."  
"Don't you miss home?"  
"Over my dead body. I'd prefer being dead here than living there."  
"Why's that?"  
"I just would." I said with my teeth gritted.  
"Can't you sleep?"  
"Not tired."  
"Why's that?"  
"I'm just not."  
"It's almost as though you're turning enterran by just being here." He said standing up.  
"What do you mean?" I asked. It was a simple statement but it went straight over my head.  
"Well didn't you say yourself that, since you've been here you're not hungry or tired?"  
"Yeah and? Mushrambo..."  
"What?"  
"Ice..."  
"What?"  
"Ice!" I stood up and looked down at Tori, she was frozen solid. Mushrambo ran over to Mushra and woke him up.

[Mushra]  
"What the hell was that for?" I asked as Mushrambo hit me on the head.  
"Help Tori!" Mushrambo and Blaize yelled.  
"What's going on?" Sago asked as he woke up. Kutal and the kittens were still asleep.  
"It's Tori!" I said to him.  
"What's happened?" He asked getting up. He noticed her frozen stiff.  
"Don't just stand there Mushra! Warm her up before she suffocates or something!" Blaize was panicing.  
"Hyper flame!" I transformed into my hyper form. "Flame on!" I held my hands against Tori. She was slowly begining to warm up.

[Blaize]  
I think she did that herself...

[Flashback]  
Tori...she was...surrounded by some kind of...mist...and then she vanished and re-appeared again...what is happening here?  
[End Flashback]

The mist...was the cold...airy...stuff...you get off of ice. But it doesn't explain why she dissapeared and then re-appeared now does it? Unless...she's getting powers!  
"Yes." I turned as Mushrambo spoke. I must have had some confused look on my face. "She's getting powers. Which explains what's happening to you. You're getting them aswell."  
"Huh?"  
He laughed and walked away. Into the trees to be precise. Where's he going? There's only one way to find out. Uurgh! I really should stop wandering off with guys my age! I followed him.

[Tori]  
I coughed and sat up. "Thanks Mushra!" I said shivering. He picked me up and then put me down and sat next to me by the camp fire. He un-hyperformed and hugged me tightly to keep me warm.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"I don't know...I was just...I felt something cold on my hands so I rubbed them against my legs to warm them up but...I just started to freeze or something...before I knew it...I couldn't move or even breathe properly...Man...you're hot!"  
Mushra chuckled. "Well...that **and** being a fire enterran! I work out a lot." He winked. "I'm joking! What?"  
"I can't see..." I took off my glasses and found out that...I didn't need them anymore...what's happening?

[Sago]  
"I can...see...?" Tori said, confused.  
"I don't understand!" Mushra whined.  
"She means she doesn't need her glasses anymore?" I replied. I was in some kind of trance. Her eyes were beautiful and my favourite colour - blue! I never noticed them before - I always looked at her glasses rather than her eyes.  
"Sago!" I blushed. Mushra had been shouting my name.  
"What?" I asked - breaking the eye contact.  
"Can I talk to you in private." It was more of a statement then a question as he pulled me across the camp and away from Tori. "You like her don't you?" He asked once we were out of earshot.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied, I could feel my face burning.  
"You do!" Mushra said, excitedly.  
"Shh!" I clamped my hand over his mouth in order for him to shut up. "She might hear you!"  
"Oh, come on Sago! Like when Tori said I was hot, I looked up at you and you were giving me evils! How do you explain that then?"  
"Well...I...It wasn't funny-Ok! I like her now can you shut up about it!"  
"Sago and Tori sitting in a tree, k-i-s-Ouch!" I glomped him on the head, begging him not to finish the sentence. My face was burning and it most definatley looked like a tomato.

[Mushra]  
"Hey! What was that for!" I yelled at Sago after he hit me in the head.  
"Please don't let her hear you!" He whispered angrily to me.  
"Sorry!" I held my hands up defensively. He-he-hee Mushra the matchmaker is in buisness!

When Sago fell asleep I walked up to Tori. "Hey, Tori? Can I talk with you in private?"  
"Sure, Mushra. What do you want?" She asked me with a puzzled expression.  
Once we walked away from the sleeping Sago I turned to her and said "You like Sago don't you?"  
"Of course I like Sago, Mushra. What kind of a question is that?" She blushed a little.  
"I meant like Sago." I winked at her. She blushed even more - her face was the same as Sago's had been.  
"Um...well I...I...I-"  
I cut her off "-Ha! I knew it! Tori and Sago kissing in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Wow I even finished the song without being smacked in the head!" I smiled and then covered my mouth.  
"What do you mean 'finished it'?" Crap she was on to me. "Um...well-"  
"-Is this the kind of private chat you had with Sago?"

[Tori]  
"Is it?" I asked after a long silence.  
"Um..e-he-hee." Mushra rubbed the back of his head before slinking away from me and going over to play with the now awake kittens.  
Sago likes me? No! Of course he doesn't-he probobly likes Blaize...everyone does. I hung my head. I'm so jealous of her! She always gets the guys! It's not fair!  
"Tori can...um...can I talk with you, please?" I turned and blushed to see a slightly pink Sago standing behind me, twiddling his thumbs and looking at the ground.  
"Um...yeah...sure." I followed him away from everyone else and into the trees.  
Once we were a short un-eaves droppable place. He turned around to face me. "So...um...yeah...well...this was a great conversation, let's have one again sometime!" He turned to leave and I held onto his arm to stop him.  
"Wait! Sago...let me talk...um...Mushra asked me something while you were asleep..and I didn't deny it...he then said that:

[Flashback]  
"Tori and Sago kissing in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Wow I even finished the song without being smacked in the head!"  
[End Flashback]

"Did he ask you the question that I think he asked you?" I asked Sago, my face was burning.  
His flushed an even pinker shade. "Um...yes." Inside I felt great!  
"So...um...so?"  
"I like you Tori!" Sago blurted out.  
I kind of already knew but it felt good just to hear him say it. "I like you too!" He made his way over to me and pecked me on the lips. It was really sweet and when he pulled away I pecked him on the cheek and held his hand as we made our way back to camp - but as soon as we got back I wished we had stayed in the trees.

[Normal]  
Mushra and Blaize were having another argument. Suddenly there was a cracking noise and Blaize collased onto the floor. "Blaize? Are you alright." Mushra asked, bending down infront of her. Obviously their argument was forgotton.  
"Fine. Perfect. Never fucking better!" She said. Her face on the other hand told a completely different story. She looked like she'd eaten something sour. She un-scrunched her pained looking face and turned around to look at the kittens. "Don't repeat that. I'll get in trouble." She tried to stand up but her leg buckled out underneath her and another snap was heard. Blaize whimpered and Mushra put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Blaize, what's wrong?"  
"My. Legs. Kill. Can't feel. Them." She said through gritted teeth.  
Kutal pulled out some king of machine from the boot of his car along with a blanket "Lift her onto this, so I can see what damage has been done." Mushrambo picked Blaize up and put her on the blanket.  
"Ouch!" Blaize shouted when he legs were pulled into a straight position. Kutal covered her legs with the maching thing. "By any chance are you an athlete, my dear?" He asked.  
"Um...yeah." Blaize replied.  
"What do you do? Blaize?" She seemed to have passed out from the pain. "Tori?"  
"Running, boxing and gymnastics." Tori replied.  
"Hum..." Kutal said, confused.  
"What is it?" Sen asked.  
"The muscles in her legs are expanding. Meaning she'll be able to run faster. She's fine though." He put the machine thing away in the boot of his car.

[Mushrambo]  
Blaize is gaining super speed power - like me. She doesn't eat - like me. She doesn't sleep - like me. Something is-hold on...is Sago and Tori...they've admitted they like each other. I read Blaize's mind and she knew Tori liked Sago.  
"Blaize! You're awake!" Tori said as she knelt down next to Blaize.  
"No shit." Blaize mumbled a reply. She turned around to face the kittens again. "Don't repeat that either. Otherwise we won't get ice-cream...wait...just don't repeat it."  
Ice-cream? Why-she said something like that earlier:

[Flashback]  
"Don't repeat that. I'll get in trouble."  
[End Flashback]

Why would she get in trouble? Most enterrans swear around them anyway...wait there's three of them...she think's their the triplet's from earth. Rob, Steve and Ellie? Ray, Sen and Estea? I had looked into her mind and found that out but it felt wrong to look into her personal life.

[Blaize]  
I was watching Tori and Sago sitting next to each other. They were whispering, holding hands and then they kissed. Not a full on make-out session but like a nice little kiss it was quite cute. I could feel someone come up behind me. "What do you want, Mushrambo?" I asked, boredly.  
"You're jealous aren't you." He said as a statement and not a question. He sat down.  
"Yes." He must have been suprised that I said it straight rather than deny it. "I've always been jealous of Tori."  
"Why's that?" He asked. He sounded actually interested.  
"So you're not going to search my mind and find that out yourself then?"  
"No. Well?"  
I sighed before answering. "She has everything."  
"She can't have everything."  
"She does." Mushra walked over to Tori and Sago and said something whilst pointing over to Mushrambo and me.  
"Blaize! Come here now!" Tori shouted she stopped halfway from where we were both sat.  
"Oops." I got up slowly and gently on my legs before meeting her halfway.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Jealous? Of me? I'm the one who should be jealous of you! You get all the guys! You can't be jealous just because I finally have one instead of you!"  
"This isn't about guys and don't you dare say you're jealous of me!" I replied walking off.  
"Why not!"  
"Think about what you have that I don't, Tori!" She was quiet. "You have a family."  
"So do you!"  
"At least they love you! At least they don't order you around all the time. You're the youngest - the spoilt baby of the family, I'm one of the eldest and have responsibilities - like taking care of thirteen kids - making sure they get to school on time! If I fight them back they brand me. They threaten me. You have a mum who loves you - and doesn't hit you. Your dad spoils you - and doesn't ignore or hit you. Your brother protects you!" I whispered the last part at her before running off into the bushes.  
"Blaize? I'm sorry! Blaize?" I could hear her shouting for me. But I kept on running. I stopped once I couldn't hear her shouting for me anymore. I sat down and the tears - that had been forcing to fall for weeks - I let go. Now she knew the truth and I felt better about that.

Someone was walking behind me. "What?" I said, I wasn't crying now.  
"Blaize? I'm sorry. I was being selfish! I really need to think things through before I say them! God, I'm so stupid!"  
"You're not stupid, Tori. You're smart. I might be older but I'm the one who needs to grow up." She chuckled.  
"I don't want to go back there now. I'm too embarrassed!" Tori said, holding her cheeks.  
"Tori...I've just said everything that goes on under the roof of my foster home. Don't you think it's me who should be embarrassed?"  
"Oh sugar! Blaize...do they really do all that?" She sat down next to me and she put her arm's around me.  
"Why do you think I've never invited you round before." I stated as my natural piercing eyes met her's - making her look away. "Tori? I'm not a witch. My eyes won't melt you." That made her laugh...but then the bushes behind us rustled.


	3. Bride? CHILDREN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo. The portal idea is owned by "c0nV3Rs3-LuVr" thankyou for the permission and i hope you enjoy my story I love you!  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and review ^_^ xx

Tori and Blaize are best friends who fall though a portal which connects enterra with earth. They just happen to fall into different parts of it! They find friends along the way who protect them from danger. MushramboxOC SagoxOC

Ages:  
Kutal: 21  
Mushrambo: 19  
Blaize: 19  
Sago:17  
Tori: 17  
Mushra: 16  
Ray: 6  
Sen: 6  
Estea: 4

**Chapter Three**

The bush rustling went on for about five seconds. Blaize lost her patience. She pulled out her pen-knife. "Come out. We know you're there!"  
A huge tiger approached the two girls. "I'm going to need a bigger knife." The tiger lunged for her and she hit it. Hard in the head. "Tori! Go and get help!" Tori nodded and ran back.

[Mushrambo]  
Tori came running through the trees. "Tiger...Punch...Blaize...Help...That way!" She said between breaths. She pointed in the general direction she had come from.  
To be honest I had no idea what she was on about but when she said '_Help_' I ran in the direction she pointed in. Probobly going to end up in the middle of nowhere.

[Blaize]  
I kicked the tiger again. Man that thing is huge! It bit my ribs and began pulling. "Get off, Bitch!" I shouted at it. I thumped it really hard on the head and it fell to the floor. I stepped back from it and sat on the rock. Holding my pen-knife ready. Mushrambo ran into veiw, stopped and looked down at the tiger. "How the hell did you manage that?" He asked, completely shocked. He obviously thought I was going to be a damsel in distress.  
I shrugged. "Punch, kick. Shout then thump. Makes a good combination."  
He laughed and nodded before he walked over to me. He touched the part of my top where the tiger had bit me. "You've been bitten." He stated.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"It's fine." I stood up. He grabbed my wrist and tried to make me sit again.

[Normal]  
They ended up having a sort of wrestling match. Mushrambo won...obviously. Their current position was Blaize laying on the floor on her stomache, with Mushrambo sat ontop of her.  
"Stop struggling!" Mushrambo stated, once she managed to turn herself over.  
"God! You're heavy!" Blaize panted.  
Mushrambo smirked cockily. "It's muscle." He went to move her top away from the bite wound but she covered it with her hands. He held both her wrists in one hand above her head. With the other hand he moved her top out of the way. The wound looked like it was healing.  
"There's a spark between us." Mushrambo said.  
"What?" Blaize replied.  
"Your wound. It's healing by a spark." There were voices coming from the bushes. Mushrambo and Blaize turned their heads to see Mushra, Sago and Tori behind them.  
"You know guys...if you wanted some alone time - you only had to say..." Sago said, as he began stepping backwards. Mushra looked confused but then realised what Sago meant - the position. "Yeah!"  
"She was wounded and wouldn't let me see." Mushrambo looked down to where the deep bite mark would be. There wasn't even a scar there. Mushrambo looked at Blaize. She was looking at Mushra with a scowl on her face. Mushrambo looked towards Mushra. He had his back towards them hugging himself and making kissing noises. Suddenly a bolt of puple lightning struck him and his butt was the colour of charcoal.  
Mushrambo got off of Blaize and helped pull her up. He leant towards her until he was eye level with her. "That was you." He whispered too her, before walking towards Mushra and hitting him round the head as he walked past.  
_'How-Ouch' _She thought. Mushrambo turned back around. Blaize had blood dripping from her hand. _'I never do that._' She thought again as she looked at her penknife. There was no blood on it.  
"What the hell?" She said outloud. She turned around and looked down before turning back to face everyone. "I just cut myself on something but my knife has no blood on it-Ouch!" Her clean hand reached for her back. She brought it forward and there was blood there aswell.  
Mushrambo pulled her too him as he drew his sword. It clashed with another about an inch infront of his face. An enterran came into veiw.  
"Ryuma?" Mushra asked. "I didn't know you could turn invisible?"  
"I defeated Daku and absorbed Caris's card." He looked at Blaize infront of him then over at Tori. "Well. They're both incredibly pretty." He then said. "That one would made a good wife." He looked at Tori. "And this one would be great for making children." He eyed up Blaize.  
"Greaat." Tori said.  
Ryuma laughed, sheathed his sword and turned invisible, Blaize was pulled out of Mushrambo's arms and she too was turned invisible. "Hold onto-" Tori turned invisible. "-Tori." Mushrambo said, too late. "Fuck." Mushrambo said as he sheathed his sword.  
"Where can they have gone?" Sago asked.  
Mushrambo rolled his eyes. "Ryuma's castle?" He said in a 'no-duh' tone. They ran back to where Kutal and the kittens were.

"I'm going to start dinner! Would anyone-where are the girls?" Kutal asked.  
"Ryuma's got them." Mushra stated. Collecting his hoverboard and Kutal packing up. They set fourth to Ryuma's castle.

[With Tori and Blaize]  
Ryuma tied Blaize up in a cell in his ice dungeon. She kicked him, hard, and he backhanded her across the face. She hit her head on the wall - which knocked her out. He kissed her on the lips quickly before exiting the cell and locking the door behind him.

Tori woke up in a white room. She looked down and saw she was wearing a big white gown. She took it off - thankful she had her normal clothes on underneath. The door opened and in walked Ryuma. "Why did you take off your gown?" He yelled.  
"Because I don't want to marry you." She replied quietly.  
"Put the gown on or I'll kill your friend." He commanded as snakes appeared around Blaize in the dungeon.  
"Please don't!" She quickly pulled on the gown. Ryuma called the snakes away.  
"Come then, my dear. The ceremony is about to begin." He held out his hand. Tori walked passed him and waited outside the door. He roughly grabbed hold of her arm and held it tightly.

[With Mushra, Sago and Mushrambo]  
Kutal waited outside so the kittens would not be harmed. If he was needed one of the others would come and get him.  
There were two directions leading into the castle.  
"You two go that way." Mushrambo commanded taking the route on the right. They took the route on the left.

[Tori]  
I was dragged up the isle with Ryuma tightly holding onto my arm. Once we reached the steps, a priest bowed to Ryuma and glared at me - probobly because I was a human or something like that. "Go straight to the vows." Ryuma commanded in a treatening voice once the priest began talking.  
"As you wish, Sire. Do you Lord Ryuma take this...human to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"And do you...human, take Lord Ryuma to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"N-"  
"-She does."  
"If anyone objects. Please stand now, or forever hold your peace."  
The door burst open and in walked Mushra and Sago. "Sago! Mushra!" Tori exclaimed, happily.  
"Let her go!" Sago shouted.  
"Guards!" Ryuma called. Mushra hyper-formed and began fighting and Sago hyper-formed and swept Tori away from Ryuma. She took off the dress and stood behind Sago while he and Mushra fought.

[With Blaize]  
She must have hit her head really hard as she was still out.  
Mushrambo was kicking in every door to the cells and they were all unlocked. He gave up kicking and when he went to use the handle on the next one - it was locked. He kicked it and it flew open. He walked in and looked around. He couldn't see Blaize. He turned to leave and then he saw her in the corner behind the door. Her hands were tied to the wall and she was sitting on the floor. He touched her arm to see if she was awake. She thought it was Ryuma and kicked him hard in the chest.  
"Shit! Sorry!" She whispered. Mushrambo untied her hands and helped her stand. A loud crack was heard and she collapsed again. "Fuck sake! Not now!" She leant on the wall and got to her feet but fell again. She sat there doing the splits. Mushrambo was listening to something outside the cell. Suddenly the door slammed shut and locked. He kicked and punched it - but it had changed into the strongest metal on Enterra and he could not break it without shattering the walls. But with Blaize in the condition she was in - he would wait until she was alright.  
"Blaize?" He turned around. "What the hell are you doing?" She was pulling herself across the floor.  
"When Ryuma. Tied me to that wall. I saw something over here. It looked like a sword."  
"So, you're going to crawl around the floor looking for a sword that might have been part of your imagination."  
She glared at him and got to her feet. "I know what I saw. It was a bluey gold colour!" She felt around the wall. Mushrambo stared at her, then looked away realising where his eyes had wandered too. He looked around again, she was reaching up high to feel around the wall above, her top lifted, showing her slim waist and toned stomache.  
He had an urge to pin her down and do her on the spot - he thought against it as he knew what the guys back on earth went through with her around. She pressed in a brick on the wall.  
"I think I found it." Blaize said. She turned round to face him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He stepped towards her, she stepped back until she touched the wall. He stood infront of her now. His hands reached forward and rested on her waist. His eyes looked into hers which were looking back. He moved his eyes down to her lips and leant forward. Their lips brushed against eachother and then they pulled away as the sound of bricks falling broke the moment. They looked to their left. A shelf kind of thing had opened and in it. A blue and gold sword was sheathed into a rock in the wall.  
"The Reversion Blade." Mushrambo whispered.  
"The blade chooses it's user." A male voice announced from behind them. They turned and Ryuma stood there with an open cell door. "This is touching. You two seem so close it's lovely." He said, sarcastically. "I cannot remove the blade from the rock. It's not a test of strength - but the rightful hand."  
"Typical 'Sword in the Stone'." Blaize mumbled. Sago, Mushra and Tori came to the door of the cell.  
"The Reversion Blade." Sago and Mushra said together.  
Tori looked at the way Mushrambo held Blaize. Around the waist and against the wall. Mushrambo read her mind and moved away. Blaize looked at the Reversion Blade and at the sheath on Mushrambo's belt.  
"Where's your sword, Mushrambo?" Blaize asked. He looked down. Blaize looked at the sword cast in the stone. '_An inscription?_' She thought.  
"This is yours." She said to Mushrambo. "Why say that?" Everyone, including Mushrambo, asked.  
"It has your name on it." She rolled her eyes. Mushrambo put one hand on the hilt of the sword. He gave a slight tug and freed it.  
"Well, well, well, this means this is your home then, Mushrambo." Ryuma said. "This sword also resembles the Lord of this castle. But you'll have to fight me to have it back. You will fail." He let out an evil laugh, Mushrambo swung the Reversion Blade round and sliced straight through Ryuma's neck. Blaize and Tori let out a small scream/gasp.  
"I'm sure I will." He smirked as Ryuma transformed into the cards of Caris and himself.  
"That looked easy." Tori mumbled, shifting onto her left foot - then her right.  
"Let's go upstairs." Mushra said. Everyone bagan moving out of the cell. Mushrambo put his arm infront of Blaize.  
She looked up the two inches between them. He stared back at her before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. She kissed back and he tightened his arms around her waist, she put her arms around his neck.

[With Tori, Mushra and Sago]  
They made it to the top of the stairs from the cells.  
"I thought they were the athletic ones!" Sago exclaimed.  
Then Mushrambo and Blaize appeared.  
"He fell over." Blaize announced - covering up why they had taken so long. Mushrambo glared at her.

They went into what would have been Ryuma's throne room. Where it had been ice blue everywhere - it was now red, gold and marble.  
"How long were we all down there?" Mushra stated, in awe.  
"Obviously long enough for the decorators to...do their job." Blaize replied.  
Mushra and Blaize looked at each other and realised they weren't arguing.  
"You're short." Blaize smirked and crossed her arms.  
Mushra went to run at her but she moved out of the way and tripped him up. Tori and Mushrambo bursed out laughing.  
"Where's Kutal and the kittens?" Sago asked.  
"Here!" Ray, Sen and Estea appeared.

The castle was huge. Everyone's rooms were similar.  
They all had a double bed, a wardrobe, a dressing table and a balcony.  
Tori and Blaize's room was pruple.  
Ray, Sen and Estea shared a yellow room.  
Kutal's room was green.  
Sago's room was blue.  
Mushra's room was red.  
Mushrambo chose the room that was black and white.

They all went to sleep and decided to look round the place the next morning. The only people who stayed awake was Mushrambo and Blaize.  
They sat in silence in the lounge. It was all cream and had one three-seater sofa, two two-seater sofa's and three armchairs.  
Blaize sat cross legged in an armchair.  
Mushrambo sat across from her on one side of the two-seaters - watching her. She was staring at the light wooden coffee table inbetween them shaking her leg.  
"It's really disturbing with you watching me like that." She broke the silence first.  
"Sorry. You're distracting." He carried on looking at her. "Can you stop shaking your leg?"  
"Sorry." She stopped. "It feels weird not eating or sleeping. Don't you ever think 'what's the point in living, if you don't sleep to refill you energy'?"  
"No." He replied, trying not to laugh. "Do you miss earth?"  
She laughed. "No. I wish I fell into different planets or dimensions more often."  
An ear-piercing scream echoed from upstairs.  
"That wasn't Tori." Blaize stated as she and Mushrambo began running to where Ray, Sen and Estea's room was...


	4. Blaize

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shinzo. The portal idea is owned by "c0nV3Rs3-LuVr" thankyou for the permission and I hope you enjoy my story, I love you!  
**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and review ^_^ xx

Tori and Blaize are best friends who fall though a portal which connects enterra with earth. They just happen to fall into different parts of it! They find friends along the way who protect them from danger. MushramboxOC SagoxOC

**Ages:**  
Kutal: 21  
Mushrambo: 19  
Blaize: 19  
Sago:17  
Tori: 17  
Mushra: 16  
Ray: 6  
Sen: 6  
Estea: 4

**Chapter Four**

They reached the room the kittens were in, in record time. They _both_ ran at the speed of light. Mushrambo kicked the door open and...looked around for anyone who could be in the room. Blaize however ran toward the screaming Estea; gently shaking her awake.  
"It's alright, Estea." The kitten woke up and lunged for the blonde - holding her in a tight hug.  
"It was horrible." She cried.  
"Estea, are you alright?" Ray and Sen asked their baby sister.  
"Was it a nightmare?" Blaize asked.  
"Uh-huh!" The little girl nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.  
"It's alright, you're safe." Blaize reassured, holding her tightly in a cuddle.  
"Are you sure he won't come get me?" Estea grabbed two fistfulls of Blaize's hair in her tiny paws.  
"Who?" Mushrambo asked, checking round the room for any tresspassers.  
"Ryuma?" The kitten replied, terrified.  
"Estea...he won't." Blaize reassured.  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because...Mushrambo made sure of that, right?" The blonde looked up at the samurai.  
"Right." He grinned.  
"What's going on?" Kutal demanded, stepping into the room - closely followed by Mushra and then Tori and Sago.  
"Estea just had a bad dream about Ryuma." Blaize infromed Kutal as he came over to them. He took his niece into his arms and squeezed the life out of her.

Tori followed Blaize into the hallway before pulling her towards their room.  
"She reminded you of Ellie didn't she?" Ellie was the youngest of the triplets from Blaize's foster home; she'd always get reccuring nightmares and the blonde would sometimes sit in the chair in the nursery to look after her.  
"Yeah." Blaize smiled.  
"What...what happens at your foster home, Blaize?" Tori asked. "What's it really like? How many times have you...?"  
"It's nothing for you to worry about Tori." The older girl reassured.  
"But I do worry, Blaize. You're my best friend. Please tell me."  
She sighed before finally coming clean. "Marian and Richard always treat me as the trouble maker. If I don't do something I'm told - Marian sometimes hits me. Richard is normally at work and he's never laid a finger on me. He's alright and so's the cook - Ruth, they're nice people. The ten kids are...difficult - but usually they're alright, I don't talk to them much. The triplets." She smiled. "I love them like they were my own brothers and sister. When I turn twenty - I can finally move out, and I'll take them with me."  
"What about Joe, Rick and Adam?"  
Blaize's face dropped. "Rick's alright, he's nice to me but Adam and Joe...well, Adam's my ex and Joe well..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentance.  
"He's the one who...forced you to..."  
"He raped me Tori."  
"How many times?"  
"Just once. What is this? Twenty questions? Come on, you better get some more sleep." Blaize threw the duvet over Tori's head. "Oh and...Tori?"  
"Mmm?"  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think it's funny or coincidental that...you're starting to freeze over sometimes and your cat is called Frost?"  
Tori laughed so hard she fell off the bed. "That's not really what you were going to say was it?"  
"No...but that just popped into my head and I wanted to say it before I forgot."  
"So what were you going to say?"  
Blaize took a deep breath. "I keep seeing things...and hearing voices...don't look at me like that! They're not in my head!" She hit her friend with a pillow.  
"Like...how? And what do they say?" Tori asked, spitting out fluff.  
"They warn me about things...and they're...humans - well, I think they're humans...they have our kind of eyes."  
"Don't you think you should tell Mushrambo? I mean...you're getting pretty cosy with-"  
"-Tori, act your age." She flushed a pale pink. "I think I should tell someone...but what if they think I'm going mad?"  
"They won't, my dear."  
That's when the frog woman appeared. And Tori screamed.  
"Who are you?" Blaize leapt up and held her penknife pointed towards the woman.  
The door burst open and Kutal, Mushra and Sago fell to the floor in a heap...Mushrambo stepped over the three and drew his sword.  
"Unga...why're you here?" The samurai asked, motioning for Blaize to put her penknife away - the big knife was here now. The blonde rolled her eyes and went to sit on the bed with Tori.  
"I...was hiding." She admitted. "But then I came out at this young lady's statement...and it intruiged me."  
'_She knows about the drugs._' Blaize. Mushrambo read her mind and turned to her. "What? It's the statement from a film!"  
He turned back to Unga and read her mind before turning back to the blonde. "You hear and see humans?" He exclaimed.  
Blaize looked at Tori. "I told you they'd think I'd gone mad." She growled.  
"What do they tell you to do?" Unga asked.  
Blazie shrugged. "My Italian is a little rusty, but they say something like: we have to find Shinzo or go to Shinzo? Something about Shinzo."  
"You speak Italian?" Mushra asked.  
"And French." Tori added.  
"Ahh, Shinzo." Unga stated. "You can put the sword away - I'm not going to attack them...infact...I'll even help you - Ryuma, you see, had me under an oath to be his slave until he died. He's dead. So I'm no longer his slave. Shinzo...the sanctury for the humans."

After some big arsed explanations, Unga was shown to a room by Kutal. Mushrambo and Blaize went back downstairs into the living room and everyone else went back to bed.  
"So...you see things?" The samurai snickered. "And hear things." He tilted his head. "You have super speed and control lightning when you're angry. That's a lot of power for a human."  
She shrugged. "I guess so."  
"You know, everyone saw a different side to you when you were with Estea."  
"And? She reminds me of some kids back home...they all do."  
"But Ellie is your favourite?"  
She nodded. "How do you know their names? Were you spying in my mind?"  
"When we thought you were an enterran, yes."  
"At least you're honest." He raised an eyebrow. "Normally, people lie...and start an argument."  
"Why would I start an argument?"  
She shrugged. "You didn't...unless that question counts as starting one?"  
"Did that question?" He smirked.  
"There's someone standing behind you." Blaize went pale. "It's not a human...what the fuck is it?"  
Mushrambo turned around but there was no one there. "Are they saying anything?" He asked.  
She got up and walked around the sofa...keeping her distance from the creature she could see. "Oh." She walked around a bit more. "My." She grimaced. "God!" She turned away and covered her eyes - starting to hyperventilate or something. Mushrambo got up and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"What was it?" He asked.  
"I don't know - it had fangs and just exploded into load of fucking blood and guts after trying to say something. _Demons!_" She closed her eyes tightly.  
"Blaize, calm down."  
"I can't calm down! They're everywhere! They're coming closer, do something!" She backed up against the wall and slid to the floor.

[Mushrambo]  
Everytime I turned around...no one was there. It was like she was complaining to an empty room or something. Kind of like one of those awkward moments when you hear Mushra start boasting about how he's the strongest enterran and no one agrees because I'm standing there.  
Now...what is she doing?

Blaize ripped a sleeve off her black cardigan and tied it round her eyes.  
"Blaize, what're you doing?"  
"I don't want to see them anymore." She whispered. Mushrambo frowned in sympathy and knealt down beside her. She sounded helpless and would probobly punch him if he said so.  
"It's alright. There's no one here."  
"Shh!" She said. He looked into her mind to see what was going on, what were they saying?  
_'Go to Shinzo.'_  
_'It's your only chance.'_  
_'You're going to die.'_  
_'Either you or Tori will suffer.'_  
_'Do you choose War or Peace?'_  
That last sentance made Mushrambo look at the brand on her wrist, he had one just like it. 'War' it read. Tori's necklace was the peace sign. Mushrambo put things together in his mind '_What's this with the girls and getting powers? They have to get to Shinzo. War and Peace?'_

**(A/N: SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG UPDATE! Please review! Thanks to those who have ^^ xx)**


	5. Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo. The portal idea is owned by "c0nV3Rs3-LuVr" thankyou for the permission and I hope you enjoy my story, I love you!  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and review ^_^ xx

Tori and Blaize are best friends who fall though a portal which connects enterra with earth. They just happen to fall into different parts of it! They find friends along the way who protect them from danger. MushramboxOC SagoxOC

Ages:  
Kutal: 21  
Mushrambo: 19  
Blaize: 19  
Sago:17  
Tori: 17  
Mushra: 16  
Ray: 6  
Sen: 6  
Estea: 4

**Chapter Five**

_'War and Peace?'_ Mushrambo thought again.  
"I sensed something was wrong." Unga stated from the doorway.  
"She's seeing demons." The samurai stepped back so Unga could kneel down next to Blaize.  
"Hmm...war..." She'd noticed the mark on Blaize's wrist. "That's interesting...they're not demons. Blaize is seeing humans...dead humans to be precise."  
Mushrambo made a face. "Why?"  
"It's part of her power. Destruction." She got to her feet and led Blaize to the sofa. "Tori's necklace symbolises peace; her powers are related to ice - similar to Ryuma. On my way down here, she was speaking in a different kind of tounge and some squirrels were on her windowsill - looking inside. I believe she can talk to animals."  
"So, Tori can talk to animals; and control ice. Blaize can see the undead; has super-speed and controls lightning?"  
Unga nodded. "This 'Shinzo' is the best place for them. They'll be able to become normal humans once again, and go back to earth and lead their own lives...the outcome of going back hoome will change for them." She looked back at the blonde. "For the better."  
"For the better?" Blaize repeated. "How?"  
"Only time will tell, child. But I suppose it will be good."

The next morning they all set off for Shinzo.  
"How long will it take to get there?" Blaize and Mushra moaned in unision.  
Everyone turned around to look at the pair and were just as shocked as they were! "Did we just...?" They began, looking at each other. The undead humans had vanished now, so Blaize could see where she was going without looking for the 'demons'.  
"Oh my goodness." Tori chuckled. "You're getting more and more alike! Almost like brother and sister!" She and Sago started laughing.  
"Don't be so mean!" Estea giggled. "No one's as silly as Mushra is."  
"Hey!" The fire enterran protested.

They walked a little further when some enterrans came into view...but only to Blaize.  
"Urr, dudes..." She motioned to the enterran protectors. "Aren't you going to do anything about _them_?"  
"About who?" Mushrambo asked; looking around.  
"Dudes?" Sen and Ray asked.  
"Those...enterrans." When she pointed them out - they'd gone! "Never mind...I must be seeing things." As everyone walked on for a while, Unga stood next to the blonde and took the girls wrist in her warted fingers.  
"Hmm...this scar of yours." She began. "War...you keep seeing being of either destruction to humans of the destruction _of_ humans - am I correct?" Blaize nodded.  
"You are a prophetress."  
"A what?"  
"You see things which aren't there...but that won't mean it won't occur in the future."  
"Girls! Take the kittens and hide!" Mushra yelled as the enterrans Blaize saw earlier - were attacking them!  
As the samurai took on three lion enterrans, Sago took on two, Mushra took on the other two and Kutal stuck with Unga to protect the humans and the kittens from any harm.  
"We need to move. Quickly." Blaize said - looking at Unga with desperation.  
"What is it?"  
"Something big and ugly..." Came the reply.  
"We're running for it!" Kutal said to the three fighters as he, Tori, Blaize, Unga and the kittens ran.

They ran for ages. Until they reached a bridge and a path.  
"Which way?" Tori asked. Kutal stepped on the bridge and jumped away just before it crumbled! The stream taking away all the wooden debris. "I can make a way across...I can feel it!" She held her hands out and ice shot out from her palms - creating an ice bridge!  
"Woohooo!" Blaize slid across it and jumped off the end onto the grass...into some undead humans. She screamed.  
_'Go back!'_  
_'It's dangerous this way!'_  
"No! Go back!" She slid back across the bridge - into Sago and Mushrambo who steadied her. "We can't go that way." She said.  
"How do you know that?" Mushra asked.  
She shrugged. "I just know...I was told." She looked to Unga and Mushrambo in hopes that they would believe her. They nodded.  
"We'll have to go along the path then." Sago stated.  
"Aww! Come on! I just made a bridge!" Tori exclaimed, before running after the moving group. Sago held her hand and smiled.  
"I'm sure you can make another one soon."  
"I hope so...it looked fun to slide across."

It was dark now and everyone stopped for a few minutes to catch their breath and have something to eat from Kutal's never ending supply of food.  
Sago and Tori were sat together next to a rock, Tori had her head rested on Sago's shoulder and they were whispering together.  
"I think your powers are cool." He said, looking into her sky blue eyes.  
"Really? Thank you!" She smiled, warmly. "I think yours are awesome!"  
He chuckled and held out his palm. Tori watched in amazement as a tiny hand-held water horse started galloping on small waves on his palm. She held her hand over it and turned it into ice, a tiny sculpture...then Mushra had to come along and burnt it down.  
"Die pony die!" He chuckled. Blaize came over and smacked him round the back of the head before pulling him away from the two love-birds so they could have their privacy.  
She stopped dead - slowly releasing her grasp on his ear. He was about to shout at her when he saw the look of terror on her face.  
"What's wrong, Blaize?" He asked. When she didn't reply her placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Blaize?"  
"Somethings going to happen to us." She whispered. "We need to reach Shinzo. Fast."  
"Alright. I'll tell everyone we need to get moving." He jogged towards Kutal and, after he awoke Unga, everyone set off at a quickened pace.

They reached the top of a hill and looked down at the tiny monopoly sized Shinzo below them.  
"Thats it?" Mushra asked from his place on the hover board.  
"That's it." Unga replied, nodding her head.  
A feeling rushed over Tori and Blaize and they looked at each other - locking eyes. Blaize's violet eyes turned black as Tori's aqua orbs went white.  
Mushrambo placed a hand on Blaize's shoulder as Sago did the same to Tori.

[Blaize]  
She began speaking a mixture of Italian and French as the sky began to blacken, lightning and thunder errupted - scaring the animals out of the forest.

[Tori]  
She began speaking in a tounge none of the enterrans had heard of, the forest became greener and a blinding white light emitted from the forest as birds, reptiles and mammals stood just outside the forest like the frontline of an army.

[Normal]  
"What the fuck?" Mushrambo asked.  
"One of them is about to die." Unga stated.  
"What?" Everyone asked. "Why?"  
"Because of war and peace - one will always attack the other and vice-versa."  
"But, if peace dies then war will take over!" Kutal boomed over the cracking of lightning.  
"But no one can live in a world without it!" Mushrambo shouted back.  
"How does that make sense?" The kittens asked; not wanting either of the girls to die.  
"Because there has to be war." Unga stated. "The sides of good and evil must be balanced. If the scale tips then it could be the desturction of the universe."  
"How do we stop it?" Sago asked.  
"Quickly! Get them to Shinzo before they try and kill each other!" The sorceress cried. "I'll try and stop this madness!" She raised her hands towards the sky in attemps to calm the lightning whilst trying to send the animals away. Mushrambo - being super fast - picked up both girls and ran towards Shinzo - Mushra and Sago sharing the hoverboard and Kutal lifting the kittens into his car for safety.

Blaize and Tori awoke in Tori's bedroom. Mike was knocking on the door.  
"What?" Tori called out - making sure they were both decently dressed. Mike came in (wearing a shirt).  
"You asked me to wake you up at three?" He stated.  
"Yeah - but I didn't think you'd actually do it..." Tori said.  
"I know but...I felt bad for some reason. Like - I never do anything for you and...your my little sister...I should be there for you more. Morning Blaize." He smiled at the dishevelled blonde hair. "Your foster mum's at the door."  
"What does she want?"  
"The adoption papers for Steve, Ellie and Rob have been granted for you." He smiled and held the door open as she shot out the bedroom door and down the stairs.  
The woman at the door looked old and frail, she was wearing a long black skirt and a black hoodie...next too her was Marian - Blaize's adoptive mother.  
"Hello Blaize." Marian greeted, an unusually happy smile beamed across her face. "This is Ursula, she's from the council. She's found you a nice four bedroom house so you can live with the triplets."  
Blaize thought she was going to pass out. "Really? How kind." She smiled.

As the papers were sorted out and Ursula left, Marian turned to Blaize. "I'm so sorry, Blaize. For how I've been treating you. I know nothing can change what I've done and...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday." She smiled and handed the blonde the adoption papers for the triplets before leaving.

As Blaize and Tori got ready for their trip, Tori was the one to speak first. "I had a crazy dream...but the thing is...it really felt like reality."  
"Same."  
"Enterra?" They both asked at the same time. Their hands slapped over their mouths in shock.  
"Your necklace is normal."  
"So is your bracelet."  
"I can take it off."  
"So can I."  
"Oh-"  
"-My-"  
-God."  
"Unga said things would get better when we got back to earth and found Shinzo." Blaize stated.  
Tori noticed a letter next too her bed addressed to the both of them.

_Tori and Blaize,_

_So much has happened over the past week in Enterra. Meeting you two was the main part and we're going to miss you!_  
_We managed to get you to Shinzo before you killed each other; which is a good thing. Of course._

_Some of us have confessions to make. We've came back to Earth with you...and took over some of the human bodies (Mushra's idea - a good one too!)_  
_Mushrambo is now 'Mike' Tori's brother._  
_Unga is 'Ursula' some woman from the council._  
_Ray, Sen and Estea are now 'Rob', 'Steve' and 'Ellie'._  
_Kutal will be 'Keith' (Blaize's new neighbour)._  
_Mushra is 'Marcus'...(Blaize's brother who's just come out of prison and needs a place to live...hint hint Blaize)._  
_And Sago...will knock on Tori's house at four o'clock this afternoon._

_See you around!_

_The Enterran Warriors!_

"Oh-"  
"-My-"  
"-God!"

It was four o'clock now. And Tori was looking out the window every five minutes waiting for 'Sago' to arrive whilst Blaize was upstairs making out with Mike.  
Knock Knock.  
Tori leapt for the door and there stood a blonde boy with bright blue eyes. "Hi, my name's Sam."

**(A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this short story! Please don't hesitate to review this final chapter! Love to all and I hope you read some of my other stories too ^^ xx)**


End file.
